Flying Ring (SuperNatural)
Summary The Flying Ring is a Giant UFO first discovered in The Bermuda Triangle often found there, but also found in other places around the world. It was finally concluded that aliens exist though still unknown if they are biological or mechanical is the UFO after death it was confirmed Completely mechanical. Appearance Mothership: The Ship is massive in size, the appearance seems simple but detailed, the entire colour of the exterior is silver but turns darker during night or sunset, there are multiple lights on the edges ranging from bright-white, red, Blue, and sometimes Green a few of which act as tracking lights brighter than the others used for finding people below easier, The entirety of the UFO seems very similar to an extraterrestrial City even though. No life-forms are controlling the thing., a two massive areas that are on the top and one on the bottom, the bottom one acts as a spotlight and tractor beam, also an area pushed for retracting its weapons, and an area for releasing the smaller drones. The upper area is used for two things activating a mechanism that creates the portals it enters, and another area for releasing the drones. The interior has multiple sections which are mainly for abduction, Inner mechanisms and Other exterior uses, but the most definable feature is that the entire is in a Silver-Like alloy, but harder than Steel. Along with one giant room that contains th energy core, highly protected. Smaller Attackers: They seem similar to the mothership, but smaller, and each has 2 lids that release or retract Metallic arms with pincers similar to a Scrapping-Crane. Each one has 2 Turbines looking similar to ones from Star Trek often used for its movement and speed. It has a energy-shooting Gatling gun under it and a 2 radar’s above the drone that is used for contacting and a way for the mothership to control them, so if the control/Remote Radar gets destroyed (The taller one) humans can control them against the mother Ship. Documented Stats Alignment: True Neutral (Previously), Unknown Name: The Flying Ring, Project A-51, The Saucer Of epic proportions Age: Unknown, 1 year and 2 months (So Far as it is being rebuilt) Gender: None Height: 60 Meters Length: (From End To End) 180 Meters Classification: Gigantic Ring Of Alien Origin, Soon to be Latest Defence Force Vehicle Threat Level: Neutral+ Themes: Battle With The Aliens (Confrontation & Battle), Weak Spot & Triumph (Final Theme), Re-Entry (Energy Core Destruction/It’s Climactic Death) Status: Destroyed (Got Destroyed From the inside out by the Self-destruction of its Energy Core), Under-Construction (As the Spacecraft itself is not biological but rather mechanical the Military is Continuing to rebuild it as defence in Area 51) Combat Stats Note: The Machine is still under-construction so it’s Stats are Unknown today, these are its previous stats. Tier: 8-A, Potentially 7-B Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Panoramic-Vision (The entire saucer has a line in between its top and bottom, used as a viewing range and an area where it’s vision-sphere rotates making it see around it this happens very fast though), Infrared-Vision (It can anything radioactive or an area full of any kind of radiation), Night-Vision (To be greatly hidden but still able to see in dark areas, it shifts its lights off as well as activating a Photophore mechanism making it able to see through dark areas), Micro-Vision (It can retract the power of its vision-lenses, making it see things as small as a pebble), Telescopic-Vision (Similar to Micro-Vision it can retract its Vision-lenses the other way making it see twice as far as an eagle), Immortality (Type 1) (As a machine that can replenish its mechanisms and strength daily it can stay alive for as long until it gets destroyed), Telekinesis (Via it’s Bottom Tractor beam or other minor ones, it can lift objects as heavy as a Heavy Aircraft Carrier), Invisibility (To the naked it it might seem like it vanished to thin air, but in reality it shuts off its sound system and lights and renders itself invisible), Illusion Manipulation (It is unknown how it is able to cause these occurrences, but examples of this are; Whenever it’s near it causes people it see strange flashes or bright glowing figures in the distance from the opposite direction from where it is), Fear Manipulation (It’s very presence face to face can cause great fear and paranoia to those weak minded, Insane, or Children to teenagers.), Portal Creation (It uses this to travel immediately from one Galaxy to another or, even other universes or dimensions), Dimensional Travel (Via Portal Creation), Energy Projection (It has 3 different cannons it can retract from its bottom, one is slow-Charging but extremely Powerful, another is Like a Gatling gun capable of rapidly shooting so fast the rotation of the barrel is a blur, the last is facing three different directions and can rotate to shoot in a circle fast and multiple times it is considered a “Danmaku” ability), Danmaku (Its third Energy Projection Weapon can rotate rapidly fast and shoot hundreds of energy projectiles at the same time), Energy Manipulation (Can concentrate plasma and energy to create a deflected shield around the entire object making any projectile get reflected back), Resistance (Type 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, and 7), Flight (Type 4) (The device that makes it capable of flight and levitation is highly complicated that it’s being rebuilt in a different chamber in Area 51) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (It’s Weapon and Potentially itself can destroy a few city blocks wide), Potentially City-Level (It’s Long-Charge Energy Ray known as The Range-Wrecker is powerful enough to shred through multiple buildings Straight) Speed: High Hypersonic+ Travel Speed (Its Top Speed is nearly Mach-250), Far-Under Below Average Human to Subsonic Attack Speed, Superhuman Combat And Reaction Speed. Lifting Strength: Slightly-Over Class K (Can lift up a heavy Aircraft Carrier, as said during Operation: Bermuda) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Its Weapons and practically itself can one-shot a few city blocks worth of area, along with the impact shockwave of it falling), Potentially City Class (Its Long-Charge Weapon nickNamed the Range-Wrecker, can destroy a set of buildings straight through) Durability: From The Inside it is technically at Building Level, while from the outside it’s at Small City Level+, Mountain Level (Including It’s Forcefield) Stamina: Unknown (Its rarely seen most of the time it is unknown if its wandering the world or another galaxy or Shutting down for awhile) Range: Kilometers (The maximum distance of all three of its energy rays are nearly 6 kilometres.), Hundreds Of Meters (Its Smaller drone pods,can shoot at this max distance.) Standard Equipment: Smaller-Drone Pods, Range-Wrecker Ray, Rapid-Shredder Ray, Multi-Directional Ray, Potentially Itself Intelligence: Above Average (Many people thought that alien life would be extremely intelligent, though in reality this thing is smarter than average people but don’t really surpass the most brilliant people in the world) Weakness: Destruction Of The Energy Core (If it’s Main life/Power Source gets destroyed, it will cease to be active. But if it’s energy core is destroyed by an explosive or any other Device that destroys it by a powerful force, like how it previously got destroyed, it will Self-Destruct from the inside and explode to bits) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Release The Drones: - The Drones it releases from its upper or bottom part are technically its search and/or attack dogs, as they do try to find things in places it can’t reach, and try hard enough to protect the Mothership even if obvious they will get destroyed. * Tower-Shredder - one of its Ray-Like Weapons, it acts like a Gatling gun strong enough to tear through a building, the first time it was seen was when the ring Was destroying the Tokyo tower which was being fired from by a hitman, thus its name. * Multi-Directional Ray - Its Name seems simple but it’s power is high, it can shoot in three different directions, but can rotate to create massive chaos, making it fire energy projectiles in multiple directions. * Range-Wrecker - Named due to the fact that the range was far, along that when it was used it destroyed multiple hill areas, it’s strong enough to completely vaporise/Destroy A Large Building instantly and can destroy a range of other buildings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: